


You Didn't Say

by Yep_Its_Me



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Love, Regina gets away, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Something i just wanted to wite, Teens being teen, confused emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yep_Its_Me/pseuds/Yep_Its_Me
Summary: Just a little something I wanted to right, Let me know what you think!
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	You Didn't Say

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes and errors are mine and mine alone. No, I didn't proofread I may or may not be under the influence at the moment lol Well hope yall like it.

“Emma!” the young brunette shouted a few feet behind the young blonde “Slow down!” Emma giggled turned her hear over her left shoulder “Sorry queenie I don’t know what that means.” Emma looked forward keeping her distance from her now girlfriend and keeping up her speed.

“How the hell do you still have so much energy, we just got out of track practice,” Regina said catching up to Emma. “Last one there gets the bill” Regina shouted as soon as she took the lead”

“Not fair. You know I can't think straight with you running in front of me" Emma said already tripping over her own feet. 

Regina giggled picking up her speed.

Regina entered grannies dinner fist followed by an out of breath blond. "I hope you brought your wallet." She said making her way to the count taking her usual spot waiting for Ruby to finish up with a group of young teens. 

Emma followed suit taking the seat next to her girlfriend. The brunette was watching Ruby make her way back around the count already getting the young couple two tall glasses of cold water. 

"Hey, girls who's getting the bill today?" She questioned already knowing their routine. 

Emma spoke up "Me," she said "again." Both brunettes laughed "Did you get in front of her again?" Ruby joked "what can I say, I know my Emma" she leaned in placing a sweet kiss on her cheek. 

"Aww, I swear you guys give me cavities" I'll be right back with your usual. 

As Ruby walked towards the kitchen to place the order both Emma and Regina got distracted with the sway of Ruby's hips and short shorts. 

Somehow they both simultaneously caught the other staring at Ruby's assets. 

"Before we got together did you ever try anything with Ruby?" Regina quickly asked before the blonde could open her mouth.

"Have you?" Emma questioned back.

"I asked first," Regina said in return. Emma gave her a look that said really

"Fine I'll say if you say, deal?" She offered.

"Deal" Emma answered, "at the same time."

"Fine on the count of three. One. Two." Regina's phone rings and Emma mistakenly takes that as three. 

"We've kissed," Emma said and was blushing so hard you would think she fell asleep out in the sun. 

Regina answered her phone see it was her father calling. "Holla Papi, yes I'm about to head home right now, yes as soon as I hang up I'll start running, yes I know ok bye" she bit her lip trying not to laugh at her beautiful girlfriend " I have to go daddy is tracking my run times." 

"Wait Regina you didn't say."

"Sorry babe I have to head out he already started the timer." She kissed Emma and quickly ran out.

"Hey you didn't say!" she said to the already gone brunette. "She didn't say," she said to a confused Ruby. 

Emma looked at the brunette holding two plates of food and asks "have you ever done anything with Regina?" 

"Oh, baby I don't kiss and tell." Ruby giggled setting the plates down and walked back to the kitchen.

"But she didn't say!" 


End file.
